


Out of Reach

by TheFanficFix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Wade Wilson, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficFix/pseuds/TheFanficFix
Summary: Wade is never letting Peter out of his sight again, that is, if they ever get out of this.





	1. Chapter 1

Wade was fuming. He and Peter had been arguing for the past twenty minutes, and he couldn't even remember what exactly had started it. Peter had been talking about some fight he had a while back with some bad guy or another, and next thing he knew they were yelling at each other. Wade had turned his back on his boyfriend, knowing he would crack under the other's angry gaze. 

"I just wish you would stop being such fucking selfish brat all of the fucking time! Why do you think bad shit happens to everyone you care about? You think that you and everyone else are invincible, but you aren't. I want you to realize that! Is that too fucking much to ask Peter!?" Wade shouted. He turned back around ready to continue but stopped short when he saw Peter's face. He didn't just look angry anymore; he looked on the brink of breaking down. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, and his arms had curled around himself almost protectively.

"I-Is that really w-what you th-think?" Peter whispered, looking down the cement of the rooftop "That e-everyone I lost d-died because of m-me?"

Wade instantly felt guilt overcome him; of course he didn't think that. He took a step towards Peter, in an attempt to fix his mistake, but Peter's head snapped up before he could approach further. Wade instantly recognized Peter's expression; he had sensed a threat. Wade drew his katanas and Peter wiped at his eyed furiously before pulling on his webshooters. Peter had met him directly after his class got out so he was not in his suit, but just his street clothes. 

Peter's eyes flickered to his left to signal to Wade were the danger was coming from and Wade nodded. Suddenly several gunshots rang out and they both jumped into action. There were roughly ten attackers, which would usually be a breeze, however these guys seemed to be enhanced, which created a much bigger challenge. Wade had lost sight of Peter pretty quickly once the fight started, however he could hear the other fight going on behind him. As he sliced through another attacker, he swiftly turned his head to see Peter. Although they ere extremely strong, the big men seemed to be losing pretty epically to Peter. Before turning back round Wade saw one of them manage to stick him with a small needle, however Wade knew that whatever drugs the needle contained would not affect Peter due to his advanced metabolism. 

Wade was left with one more guy, whom he quickly disposed of. He turned around and came to a abrupt halt when he saw Peter. He was being held by one of two remaining men, the barrel of a gun pressed into his temple. The man holding him had an arm around his waist, securing him tightly. Wade growled.

"Let him go." Wade said darkly.

"We have orders to bring him in, our employer has always had a fascination with spiders." the man holding Peter returned. 

Wade thought for a moment. This wasn't some random attack... they knew who Peter was, and they had come for him. Wade had seen them inject him with something, and he had done nothing.

"What does your asshole employer want with him?" He growled.

Both men smirked cruelly.

"To... play." The previously silent man answered " and I get it now, he sure is pretty. Maybe the boss will let us have some fun too."

Peter's eyes widened and he began to struggle against his captor.

"Don't fucking touch me you pieces of shi-" He became silent as the gun travelled down to his lips in clear warning. Wade could see a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Shhhh. You speak when spoken to now princess." The man holding him said, the arm wrapped around Peter's waist tightening slightly, as he leaned forward and licked the tear off of Peter's face.

Wade was nearly blind with rage, he charged forwards with a war cry. The man who was not holding Peter raised his gun and shot a bullet directly in between Wade's eyes. As Wade fell he could hear Peter screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support! I'm planning on updating every Friday from now on.

Peter screamed Wade's name as he watched him fall. The man holding him was saying something, but he couldn't bring himself to listen. His eyes couldn't leave Wade's still form on the ground. He silently begged Wade to hurry and wake up so that they could wrap all of this up.

Suddenly the other guy grabbed Peter's jaw, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Listen to me Princess," He said "we are going to take you to meet the boss now, he's waiting for us in the car."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, and once he wakes up," Peter gestures to Wade "he's going to kill you."

"Ed, he's right. We can't just leave him here, he's seen our faces, he'll find us!" The man holding Peter says frantically.

"Then I guess we'll have to bring him along... keep him where we can ensure our safety." Ed reasons.

"Okay, but you explain it to the boss." The man holding Peter responds.

"Fine, let's go." Ed responds, walking towards Wade. 

Peter feels himself being dragged backwards, towards the fire escape.

\------------------

When Wade began to stir, he immediately realized that he was inside of a moving vehicle. His hands were secured in large cuffs, and his ankles seemed to be similarly restrained. He opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes first fell upon Peter, who was sitting directly across from him inside of the limo. Peter's eyes were still slightly out of focus, showing Wade that the drugs were still in his system, there was also a gag on Peter's mouth Wade could feel two men, one sitting on each side of him. Directly next to Peter was a middle aged man wearing a blue blazer. 

"Mr. Wilson, it's a pleasure to meet you," said the man "my name is Gerald."

"Hello Gerald, I'd love to give you a handshake, why not let me out of these?" Wade replied.

"You're funny, though I hear you gave my men quite a rough time up on that roof." Gerald laughed.

"Yeah, well they were not very well trained." Wade snarked.

"They succeeded in their mission." Gerald said calmly, and Wade watched his hand slide onto Peter's thigh, stopping to rest their. Peter made a sound similar to a sob, and Wade felt the fire in his heart starting up again.

"Don't fucking touch him." Wade growled.

Instead of responding, Gerald smirked. He moved his hand from Peter's thigh to rest an arm around his shoulders. He pulled Peter closer, looking at Wade with that stupid smirk still on his face. 

"I'm free to touch my own property as much as I like Mr. Wilson." Gerald said.

Wade decided to change tactics. 

"Peter, everything is going to be okay sweetheart? I'm going to get us out of this." Wade said to Peter.

"Alright, that's enough of that," Gerald says, wrapping on the partition that blocks them from the driver "Ed, Larry, take Mr. Wilson outside and show him what happens when people speak out of turn. Me and Petey need to have a chat. Wait for the knock." 

"Yes sir." One of the men says as the car stops. Wade shouts as he is pushed and dragged out of the car.

Peter looks at Wade frantically, his head shaking and tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Petey, I'll be right back, everything is going to be fine!" He shouts as the door closes.

After twenty minutes punches a kicks, there is finally two sharp wraps from the inside of the tinted windows. Once they are all seated Wade looks up, and the car starts moving.

Peter was now laying on his back across the seats, with his head in Gerald's lap. His body wracking with silent sobs. Peter's shirt had been pushed up and Gerald's fingers glided over Peter's stomach possessively. 

"What the fuck did you do you son of a bitch!" Wade yelled and lunged forwards. Gerald didn't even flinch as Wade was restrained and dragged back into his seat.

"Just taught my toy its place." Gerald smirked "Now let's get down to business."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was terrified. Whatever drug they had gotten him with had not left his system yet, and he felt completely powerless. After Wade had been taken out of the car Gerald told Peter all of the disgusting things he had planned.   
Before letting the others back into the car, Gerald pulled out another needle. Peter had tried to fight him off, but the last dosage had still been working well enough to make him easy to overpower. Once the needle had been plunged into his thigh, Gerald guided him down to lay across the seats. Peter looked down to his leg where both needles had been stuck into him. And there, broken off into his leg, was the sharp end of the first needle used on the roof.  
"It's over," Gerald smirked down at him "You belong to me now."  
Then, Gerald knocked twice on the window.

\-------------------------------------  
Wade glared across at Gerald.

"How much?" Gerald asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Wade.

"How much do I need to pay you to make you forget about Petey here?" Gerald smiled.

Peter shot upwards, reaching out for Wade and shaking his head. He tried speak through the gag still stuck around his mouth. Gerald's smile vanished. He easily dragged Peter roughly backwards until he was returned to his previous position. Peter's eyes found Wade's and the message was clear. 'Please don't leave me'.

"I'm not going anywhere baby." Wade assured softly.

Gerald narrowed his eyes at Wade, but slowly Wade could see an idea wickedly form.

"Peter, we heard what you two were saying before the fight." Gerald said "He thinks it's your fault that people you love die, he probably thinks this whole situation is your fault too."

"Peter don't listen to him! He's trying to ge-" Wade was cut off by a harsh punch to the stomach.

Peter looked up at Gerald for the first time, saying something through the gag. 

"Shhh." Gerald soothed, running his fingers through Peter's curls "I'll get rid of him for us."

Peter shook his head frantically, struggling to sit up. Gerald easily held him down.

"Mr. Wilson, I am going to be throwing you out of this car now, don't think I won't kill Peter if you come after me. I tried to offer you something to take the edge off, but you refused." Gerald said.

"No! Please, just let him go, I'll do anything!" Wade begged.

Gerald, rather than respond, pulled the gag off of Peter, and allowed him to sit up.

"Say your goodbyes Princess." he said coldly.

Peter looked up at Wade, meeting his eyes. 

"W-Wade I'm so sorry, I-" Peter began.

"No, there's nothing to be sorry for okay?" Wade assured "I'm going to get you out of this, if you get a chance, you run okay? I heal, you don't."

"I love you Wade Wilson." Peter said.

"I love you too Peter, so much, I-" Wade was cut off by Gerald.

"That's enough I think." Gerald said, knocking once more on the driving barrier "You're upsetting my toy."

The car came to a halt, and one of the goons opened to door. 

"Shoot him again, I don't want him to follow us right away." Gerald said.

Wade looked around outside of the car, trying to gauge their position. They were on an isolated street in the middle of the woods, darkness and trees surrounded them. One of the guys pushed him to his knees, in an execution pose. 

Suddenly there was a loud shout from behind him.

"You little bitch! You're gonna regret that!" He heard Gerald yell. "Get him, leave Wilson, he's not going anywhere."

Wade turned to see both goons running into the woods. Then it hit him, Peter had made a run for it.


End file.
